magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Flip Flappers: Episode List
1- "Pyua Inputto" ("Pure Input") (ピュアインプット) Airdate: October 6, 2016 Cocona, an ordinary schoolgirl uncertain about her future career, meets a peculiar girl named Papika. Along with a robot named TT-392, the two girls fall into a tunnel and wind up in a snow-laden world known as Pure Illusion. Just as Papika informs Cocona that she is searching for a treasure somewhere in Pure Illusion, the girls suddenly come up against giant snow-covered beasts, with Cocona losing her glasses in the process. As Papika tries to get the glasses back, falling into the ocean in the process, Cocona suddenly awakens a power inside of her and rescues her. Afterwards, the two manage to return to the real world, with Cocona now in possession of a mysterious blue fragment, before the two girls are suddenly captured. 2- "Pyua Konbāta" ("Pure Converter") (ピュアコンバータ) Airdate: October 13, 2016 Having managed to escape from whoever captured her, Papika, who is unable to go through the tunnel again without Cocona, transfers into her school, much to the annoyance of Cocona's childhood friend, Yayaka. On top of dealing with Papika, Cocona also has to deal with her pet rabbit, Uexkull, coming to school with her. Upon following Uexkull after he gets sucked up by a strange device, Cocona and Papika end up in yet another Pure Illusion, where they happen to grow rabbit ears and start to develop a desire to nibble things. While retrieving another fragment, Papika inadvertently activates a device with Cocona and an anthropomorphic Uexkull trapped inside of it. Just as Cocona and Uexkull are about to be dipped in lava, Papika awakens her own power and rescues them, helping them escape back to the real world. Afterwards, Papika takes Cocona to her organization, FlipFlap, where the leader, Salt, sends them to another Pure Illusion world. 3- "Pyua Ekusu-eru-āru" ("Pure XLR") (ピュアXLR) Airdate: October 20, 2016 Papika ends up in a desert wasteland separated from Cocona, where she is rescued by some villagers who are under tyranny by an evil gang. As Papika stands up to the gang members, she is confronted by the gang's leader, who is revealed to be Cocona under the control of a mask. After Papika gets knocked out after freeing Cocona from the mask's control, one of the villagers reveals herself to be the evil villain who put the mask on her. However, Papika manages to regain her strength after eating something and rescues Cocona. Cocona and Papika then use their fragments to transform themselves into magical girls named Pure Blade and Pure Barrier, combining their powers to defeat the villain after she transforms into a monstrous form. Just as the villain launches a surprise attack, she is destroyed by the arrival of Yayaka who, along with her two cohorts Toto and Yuyu, escapes with the amorphous fragment the creature left behind. 4- "Pyua Ikoraizēshon" ("Pure Equalization") (ピュアイコライゼーション) Airdate: October 27, 2016 Stating that their transformations are dependent on them syncing their impedences together, Hidaka, a scientist at FlipFlap, suggests that Cocona and Papika spend some time living together. The next day at school, the girls come across Yayaka, who briefly hints that her organisation, Asclepius, is allegedly gathering the amorphous fragments for the sake of world conquest. After school, the girls begin their mutual living lifestyle, staying at the tunnel from earlier which Papika had decorated. The next day, the girls visit a deserted island for some food, only to wind up becoming stranded after Papika's hoverboard gets washed away. While making the most of the situation, Cocona explains how she always wanted to meet her parents, who died around the time of her birth. With their feelings synced by the experience, Cocona and Papika set off together towards another Pure Illusion world. 5- "Pyua Ekō" ("Pure Echo") (ピュアエコー) Airdate: November 3, 2016 Cocona and Papika arrive in another Pure Illusion, set in a gloomy version of their school, where they briefly spot Yayaka before she disappears somewhere. The girls soon come across some spooky looking schoolgirls, who dress them up in their uniform and have them join in their school activities. As the girls find themselves doing the same activities everyday while getting oddly close with each other, Yayaka informs Cocona that they are stuck in a loop. Realising that they must escape before the clock strikes eleven and time loops again, Cocona and Papika discover a hidden exit and follow Yayaka's group to a suspicious clock tower. Cocona and Yayaka get ensnared by some mysterious limbs, but Papika manages to transform and save them, allowing Cocona to stop the loop and retrieve a fragment before Yayaka helps them escape to the real world. 6- "Pyua Purei" ("Pure Play") (ピュアプレイ) Airdate: November 10, 2016 Following another encounter with Yayaka, Cocona and Papika end up going through a strange gate. During this time, they enter a world in which they are both parts of a girl named Iro. As Cocona experiences being an Iro beloved by her grandmother, Papika experiences being an Iro who is abused by her parents, the two of which would occasionally switch places. As the two look more into this world, Iro falls into despair after her grandmother loses her memories of her due to having Alzheimer's disease, leading the two Iros to realise they are one and the same. Finding hope in a bottle of nail polish left behind by her, Iro is able to get her to recognise her. Realising that Iro was actually their upperclassman from the Art Club, Iroha Irodori, the girls find her wearing the nail polish her grandmother gave her. 7- "Pyua Konpōnento" ("Pure Component") (ピュアコンポーネント) Airdate: November 17, 2016 Cocona and Papika notice that Iroha has been acting differently, throwing away all of her old paintings and spending more time with others, which Hidaka suspects is a ripple effect caused by what they did while in the gate. As Cocona becomes hesitant about going to Pure Illusion again out of fear of changing reality further, she ends up in Pure Illusion identical to her own world where she encounters several versions of Papika, each with different personalities ranging from a little sister to a delinquent gang leader. Despite spending time with the various Papikas, Cocona ultimately decides that she prefers the original Papika, who manages to find her before she is sucked into a hole. After returning with Cocona to the real world, Papika's fragment glows, showing her a vision of a woman named Mimi. 8- "Pyua Burēka" ("Pure Breaker") (ピュアブレーカ) Airdate: November 24, 2016 While at the pool, Cocona and Papika end up in another Pure Illusion resembling a futuristic city. After being saved from mutant animals by Yayaka's group, the girls come across a short scientist, who they nickname "Pops", before a giant humanoid monster containing a fragment appears. As Pops states his determination to protect his city, he gives Cocona and Papika some battle vehicles, which combine into a giant robot known as PapinaKing. When even this doesn't seem to be enough, Yayaka reluctantly steps in with her own robot, Yapico Boy, which combines with PapinaKing to become Great Pacoya, giving them the strength to defeat the monster. After returning with the fragment, which Yayaka relinquishes to the confusion of Toto and Yuyu, Cocona is taken aback when Papika suddenly calls her "Mimi". 9- "Pyua Myūto" ("Pure Mute") (ピュアミュート) Airdate: December 1, 2016 Threatened with being replaced in Asclepius, Yayaka is given one more chance to steal all of Cocona and Papika's amorphous fragments. Meanwhile, Cocona has a falling out with Papika as she keeps presumably confusing her for someone else. As this feud carries over into the next Pure Illusion, Cocona gets caught in a defense trap alongside Toto and Yuyu, who declare a ceasefire until they can find a way to escape. Observing Papika and Yayaka fighting outside, Cocona, whose wavering emotions start to effect the trap, recalls how she first became friends with Yayaka. When Yayaka attacks Papika when she tries to rescue her, Cocona manages to break free from the trap, only to be thrust into a confrontation against Yayaka. Yayaka manages to beat Cocona but is unable to bring herself to remove the fragment in Cocona's leg, leading Toto and Yuyu to turn against her. As Yayaka is brought back to FlipFlap for medical attention, Papika starts asking about Mimi, who she reveals to be her old partner. 10- "Pyua Jittā" ("Pure Jitter") (ピュアジッター) Airdate: December 8, 2016 While hesitant to tell Cocona about who Mimi is, Papika is revealed to be a former acquaintance of Salt named Papikana, who had just regained her memories. Meanwhile, Yayaka explains to Cocona that whoever gathers all of the amorphous fragments gains the power to rule over Pure Illusion. Just then, the FlipFlap base comes under attack by Toto and Yuyu, who state that Yayaka only became friends with Cocona to keep an eye on the fragment in her leg. Despite being urged to escape by Yayaka as she holds off Toto and Yuyu, Cocona stops to get Papika to tell her about Mimi, who had been showing up in her dreams. Long ago, when she was still known as Papikana, Papika was brought before Mimi after being brought to a mysterious organisation, also coming to meet a young Salt. As Papika and Mimi became friends, they ended up becoming partners who could travel to Pure Illusion. Believing that she is just being treated as a substitute for Mimi, Cocona refuses to listen to Papika's story any further and runs off back home, only to discover that her grandmother is actually an Asclepius robot. Before Cocona can be captured, the amorphous fragments suddenly gather towards her, leading Cocona to become possessed by Mimi, revealed to be her mother. 11- "Pyua Sutorēji" ("Pure Storage") (ピュアストレージ) Airdate: December 15, 2016 Mimi, haven taken control of Cocona's body, uses her ability to manipulate nature to take over Asclepius, deciding that Pure Illusion is a world for Cocona alone. Meanwhile, Yayaka arrives to protect Hidaka and Sayuri from the third amorphous child, Nyunyu. As Salt confronts Mimi, he recalls how his father learned of how Pure Illusion could effect the real world following an experiment that drove him crazy. After Mimi gave birth to Cocona, who is also revealed to be Salt's daughter, their organization attempted to separate them during an escape attempt. Just then, another personality sprung up inside of Mimi, taking control of her and unleashing powers. Before she could escape with Cocona, she was thwarted by Papika, leading Mimi to become the amorphous fragments. Back in the present, Papika appears before this "Mimi", who dispatches of Salt and escapes with Cocona's body. Meanwhile, Cocona finds herself in Pure Illusion, where Mimi tries to sway her to stay forever. As Pure Illusion starts to affect the real world, Salt gives an amorphous fragment to Yayaka, who encourages Papika to come with her to Pure Illusion to save Cocona. 12- "Pyua Hauringu" ("Pure Howling") (ピュアハウリング) Airdate: December 22, 2016 Feeling a sense of familiarity of where they have arrived, Papika leads Yayaka to where Cocona is, only to be confronted by Mimi, who forces them to go through all the Pure Illusion worlds they faced before. As Yayaka struggles against fighting the shape shifting villain from the desert world, Yayaka uses her desire to be friends with Cocona with an amorphous fragment in order to perform her own transformation. Meanwhile, Salt, Sayuri, and Nyunyu head for the Asceplius base, where Toto is treating Yuyu's injuries. Mimi sends the giant robot to fight Yayaka while using her own powers to rewrite Papika's memories. However, Cocona is encouraged by her true mother to make her own decisions, helping Papika to remember that what Mimi truly wished for was for Cocona to have her own freedom. Managing to reunite and obtain a new transformation, Papika and Cocona prepare to fight against Mimi. 13- "Pyua Ōdio" ("Pure Audio") (ピュアオーディオ) Airdate: December 29, 2016 It is revealed that at the time of Mimi's disappearance, Papika had reverted to a younger age and became friends with a young Cocona. Using their new transformations, Cocona and Papika go up against the dark Mimi, who sends regenerating monsters after them. Just then, Salt uses his father's equipment to enter Pure Illusion, where he reunites with the real Mimi. Determined to destroy everything and start anew, Dark Mimi undergoes her own Flip Flapping transformation to unleash her full power, but is stopped by Cocona and Papika after they realise their love for each other. As Pure Illusion starts to close up, Papika sends Cocona back with Yayaka as she decides to stay and help Mimi. Afterwards, Cocona is shocked to learn that there is apparently no way to get back to Pure Illusion, only to find she is actually still in a Pure Illusion after deciding to go and save Papika herself. Reuniting once again, Cocona and Papika return home together. Category:Flip Flappers Page